1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper stacking apparatus, and more particularly to a paper stacking apparatus which is suitable for stacking a lot of plural kinds of papers.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with a propagation of an automated teller machine (ATM) or the like, in a paper stacking apparatus stacking papers such as bank bills or the like, the needs of a smaller size, a lower cost, a less weight and the like are increased while securing conventional function and performance. Further, an apparatus which can process foreign bank bills in addition to domestic bank bills is required, levels of a fold and a break of the paper are deemed to be in a more adverse condition than the domestic one in view of distribution circumstances in the countries. Accordingly, an adverse effect is greatly applied to reservation of an accommodating number. Further, in most cases, the sizes of the papers are largely different in a direction of a long line and a direction of a short line. Accordingly, there is required that the paper stacking apparatus has a great capacity in the accommodating number of the paper while being in a compact size.
Conventionally, as this kind of paper stacking apparatus, there is a technique of controlling the stacked paper so as to move in a direction of moving away from a carry-in port by a pressing plate and a bottom surface belt in such a manner that the carried paper and the stacked paper are not interfered, in accordance with an increase of the stack paper to be stacked in the paper stacking apparatus (JP-A-2000-187752). Further, there is a technique of controlling a motion of the pressing plate and controlling so as to enlarge a stacking space on the basis of a leading end surface detection signal detecting a position of a leading end surface of the stacked paper, and preventing an excess gap from being generated between the stacked papers (JP-A-11-71055).